Fordham University, Office of Student Affairs in partnership with the Center for Ethics Education proposes to fortify its current alcohol prevention efforts through a multi-faceted program aimed at increasing enforcement of university drinking rules, countering resident drinking norms, and decreasing student resident drinking. In previous years Fordham has developed strong programs addressing individual student drinking problems and off-campus community outreach, two of the constituencies identified in the NIAAA 3-in-1 Framework. In response to a recent campus crises involving freshman resident drinking, Fordham developed a 4-pronged strategy aimed at NIAAA's 3rd constituency: University drinking & related disciplinary policies aimed at the student population as a whole. The Fordham Resident Alcohol Prevent Program (RAPP) drawing upon preliminary evidence of efficacy for NIAAA Tier 2 and Tier 3 interventions will introduce (a) an intensive parental notification policy including appointment of a new Assistant Director of Alcohol Education and Parent Liaison; (b) an Ethics and College Drinking training program for RDs/RAs to increase enforcement of and communication about the rationales for university alcohol policies; (c) peer education through a Sophomore-to-Freshman Stop Campus Drinking Fair; and (d) faculty-freshman dinner discussions to frame drinking policies within Fordham's university-wide mission to transform students into citizens who embrace the values of personal and social responsibility. Over a 3-year period the project will use a cross-sectional longitudinal intervention-comparison residence design to measure predicted effects of the RAPP including (1) decreases in student alcohol expectances and Residential Life recorded and student serf-reported alcohol and alcohol related violations; (2) increases in student college adjustment and situational confidence; and (3) increased interactions among parents, students and the Liaison for alcohol prevention. [unreadable] [unreadable]